High School Drama
by Everythinganime14
Summary: Roronoa Zoro has a pretty regular life at home and at school. But what happens when he meets a young teen named Luffy who seems to be on the school's bullies' hit list. Know Zoro's pretty regular life gets a little more interesting. Rated M for language.
1. The boy in the park

**I do not own One Piece. *Pouts* But I wish I did. I do, however, own this story. Hurray!**

Zoro blinked blearily and yawned as he struggled to stay awake. It was the last class of the day, but it was history. Which is just so boring.

"... was born in… he had a tragic accident in… that involved… he invented the light bulb in… and his assistant… died in…" Zoro kept zoning in and out of the information that the teacher was giving. Finally, he let his head slump to the table and he fell asleep.

As if on cue, the bell rang and woke him up. The teacher quickly finished up her information on the person she was just talking about as everybody stood up with their backpacks.

"Remember this information everyone, it's going to be on the test tomorrow." She then looked at Zoro as if she were specifically telling him, knowing he hadn't heard anything.

Zoro sharply turned his head away. He hated when she did that. Picking up his bag, he walked out of the classroom while avoiding the teachers' gaze.

((()))

The sun had been covered by rain clouds, though it was not yet raining. Zoro was the only one outside, or so it would seem if he looked around. His footsteps and the wind were the only things to be heard, except for a siren somewhere far off in the distance.

It would probably take 8 more minutes to get home; he had been walking for 11 now.

"Damn school has to be so far away." Zoro grumbled in irritation as he wrapped his arms around himself to get rid of the cold from the wind.

On his right, houses that looked almost exactly the same were lined down the side of the street. Most had cars were there on the driveway, but few had no cars there. Which meant people were probably still at work.

On his left, there were trees lined up along the sidewalk and a park on the other side of those trees. Which only consisted of a swing or two, and multiple slides that were connected to some monkey bars.

Zoro could hardly see the monkey bars because the slides were in the way. But from what part of the bars he could see, there was something there. He turned off of the sidewalk and walked toward the big toy to see what it was.

He hid behind one of the slides and looked at what was there. There was a teenage boy and four other teenage boys. Zoro recognized the four teenage boys as the bullies from his school.

The boy, whom Zoro didn't recognize, was being hung upside down from one of the bars by a rope that was tied to his feet. He had multiple bruises on his legs, arms, and face. As well as some cuts that were probably from a pocketknife. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

As if sensing his presence, the boy looked over at Zoro, but quickly looked back as one of the older boys pulled back his hand, which held an iron bat. He looked back at Zoro with eyes that were pleading for Zoro to help him. But as the bat swung forward, Zoro turned and began to walk away.

He looked back only once after hearing the iron bat clash with the boys face, but he couldn't see anything because the slides were in the way again.

Why should he get involved? It might've been cruel to leave the boy there, but it wasn't his business. Why get worked up over what happens to some stranger he didn't even know. Things like this happen, that's life. He continued to walk home.

((()))

Zoro turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. He went to his room to change out of his wet cloths. It had started raining a little after he left that park, but now it was pouring. After changing he went to do his homework in his workroom.

His workroom was a room that was supposed to be used for a roommate, but nobody wanted to be roommates with a guy who looked like he might kill you in your sleep, so he lived alone.

Zoro sat down in his desk chair and read over the question. "The agent pushes or pulls the receiver, causing it to do what 7 things?" Shit, he had just learned this. What was it? "Stop… Start… Speed up… Slow down… Change direction… And uh, um. Damn it!"

He tossed the paper away from him and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The rain was hitting the windowpane; the sound kind of reminded him of the bat hitting the boys face earlier. He remembered the sickening crack sound and suddenly, he wasn't very hungry.

He went into the living room and sat down. Now he couldn't get that sound out of his head, it made his stomach turn over. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, hopefully there would be something on that would take his mind off of things. He only found a soap opera that wasn't at all interesting but more interesting than anything else on. But it bored him so much that his brain finally shut down and he fell asleep.

((()))

**And that was my first chapter. Sorry, but it's a bit short. Please review. It's the button right below that says review. Ya can't miss it. Just put your mouse on there and click. I LIVE ON REVIEWS! Not really, I live on cookies and anime.**


	2. New student

**High School Drama chapter 2! Hurray!**

**I do not own One Piece *pouts***

*Knock knock* "Zoro? Zoro! Are you still asleep? Wake up, you're gonna be late for school!"

Zoro snorted and woke up. "Nami?"

"Oi shit head! Hurry up or we'll leave your ass here!"

Zoro's' eyes narrowed. "And Sanji." He mumbled. "All right I'm coming!"

He ran to his room and quickly changed into his uniform. Then grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

((()))

Nami and Sanji talked while Zoro just walked beside them. Sanji and Nami were roommates, though they didn't have a thing for each other. Or rather Nami didn't have a thing for Sanji.

"Hey guys!"

Sanji took a drag from the cigarette he had just lit and blew out the smoke. "Hey needle nose."

Usopp huffed. "My nose is not a needle!"

Sanji grinned. "Hm, you're right. It's more like a peni-"

"Don't say it!"

Zoro grinned and chuckled. But then frowned as he looked to the side and saw the park.

"Hold on I'll be right back." He walked off the sidewalk and toward the slides. Nami looked at Sanji who only shrugged.

Zoro walked got closer to the slides cautiously, expecting to see a dead body hanging there. But when he saw the spot where the boy had been there was nobody there. The rope was still tied to the bar but it had been broken and there was blood splattered all over the ground beneath it.

"Holy shit! What happened here?" Sanji said while looking over Zoro's shoulder.

"Nothing." Zoro turned away from the scene and walked back to the sidewalk.

Sanji took in the site a little longer before shaking his head and following everyone else.

((()))

The bell rang, signaling for everyone to take their seats.

"All right everyone, I'm gonna hand out the tests. But before I do so, we have a new student. You can come in the room now."

The teen walked into the room and Zoro's eyes widened.

"It's him. That kid from yesterday." Zoro muttered to himself.

The boy had black hair; his head was covered on one side with a bandage that wrapped around half his face. The bruises that were on his arms and legs were covered by his uniform. But the cuts and bruises on his face were still visible. There was also a scar under his eye that must have been there even before the beating.

"Um, hi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Mr. Luffy, we're about to take a test so if you just want to find something quietly to do then that would be ok. Now, for where you'll be sitting. Hmmm…"

She took some time to scan the room, but found that there was only one seat that wasn't taken.

"There's a seat right there next to Zoro, the one with the green hair."

Luffy looked around for a person with green hair, not that he should be so hard to find. Once he spotted Zoro, his eyes widened for a quick moment. They both looked at each other, until Luffy turned his gaze toward the floor and walked to his seat, avoiding Zoro's gaze.

Zoro closed his eyes and scoffed. 'Guess he remembers me.'

Sanji, Nami, and Usopp all looked at Zoro and at Luffy, wondering why the boy looked so upset. Beside the fact that Zoro was so scary looking.

"Now class," the teacher continued on. "I'm handing out the tests now. Get your pencils ready and do your best."

Once Zoro received his test, he finished it within 5 minutes. There was still 10 minutes left for people who were still testing. He looked at Luffy who was staring at the table.

(By the way, the classroom is just like the one in Naruto. Which I'm sure most of you have seen.)

Zoro felt like he owed the kid an apology for just leaving him there. He could've died. And now that the he was right here. Right next to him. He felt so guilty.

The bell rang for lunch break after the 10 minutes were up.

"All right class," the teacher spoke up. "Hand me your tests on your way out."

Students started standing up and rushing forward. Luffy stood up after most kids had left, Zoro was still sitting there thinking about things.

Luffy looked down at Zoro and started to speak a little quietly. "Um, Zoro right?"

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Luffy.

"Yeah that's my name. What?"

"Could uh, could you show me where everything is?"

"Yeah, let me see your schedule."

Luffy handed Zoro his schedule, who read over it quickly.

"Wow, you have all the same classes as me. Well then, just follow me around. It'll be easier that way."

Luffy smiled at Zoro. "Yosh!"

Zoro wondered why the boy was suddenly so carefree looking. Maybe he decided to drop that whole situation from yesterday? Or maybe he just didn't care?

As if Luffy had just read his mind, he answered Zoro's question. "About yesterday, I understand why you didn't help me and, it's ok. Everybody gets scared, ya know?"

Zoro face suddenly became one of disbelief. Scared? Zoro wasn't scared; he just didn't care about what was going to happen the boy. But he just stuck with what Luffy had said.

"Um, yeah. So, let's go." Zoro murmured.

They were about to head out the door when the teacher stopped Zoro.

"Zoro, I need to talk to you about your test."

Zoro didn't like the sound of this. "Oh no, what did I do wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You did nothing wrong at all. It's about your score, it's absolutely perfect. You were the only one to get a 100%." She then mumbled. "Though I don't know how since you were the only one not listening to me yesterday."

Zoro ignored her last comment and narrowed his eyes. "If there's nothing wrong then why are you keeping me in here?"

"Because since you're the only 100% scorer in this class I have to inform that you have to go to the principles office at the end of the day to get a prize. You can go now."

"Alright. C'mon Luffy." Zoro walked out of the room with Luffy following.

"There's no point in getting lunch, we only have seven minutes left and it takes two to get down to the cafeteria and three to get food. So we'll just head to our next class, gym."

Luffy smiled and nodded, though some dissapointment could be seen on his features. They walked up the stairs to the third level, down the hall, took two lefts and a right, and finally they were there. There was only one minute before the bell would ring.

Zoro and Luffy walked into the men's locker room to find the coach was in his office looking at papers. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled.

"Hello there, are you Luffy? My new student?"

Luffy smiled back at the man. "Yes sir I am."

"Well you can relax for today since it's your first day, no dressing down or anything. Zoro you should go get ready for gym now since class is about to start anyway."

"Alright." Zoro and Luffy both simultaneously said.

((()))

Everyone warmed up with 30 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, and then running for 3 minutes before starting their activity.

"All right, today's activity is dodge ball!" The coach shouted to all the students.

Luffy was in the locker room finding anything that's not boring to do. He had been in the bathroom when everybody was in there so nobody had met him yet.

Zoro was currently dodging dodge balls and throwing them back with as much firepower he could bring up. After eight minutes past by the coach blew his whistle.

"All right, time to go get dressed."

Luffy heard some kids walk into the locker room. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. He knew those voices, when realization dawned on him he ran and hid in one of the bathroom stalls.

Everyone had finished getting dressed and left. Except Zoro who was currently trying to find Luffy.

"Luffy? Luffy where are you. C'mon we're gonna be late to our next class." Zoro heard one of the stalls open and Luffy came out and smiled at him.

"Why were you hiding in the stalls?"

"I wasn't hiding." Luffy closed his eyes and grinned nervously.

Zoro raised one eyebrow as he looked at Luffy. "Yeah uh, Okay. Well let's go."

Luffy's nervous smile was replaced by his regular grin followed by a Yosh!

Zoro and Luffy went to the rest of their remaining classes until the end of the school day. After gym was science, language arts, math, and then cooking class. Where Zoro burned himself and had to get his hand bandaged.

After school had ended, Zoro went to the principal to claim his "Prize". Which had turned out to be a lame free day pass bracelet to the arcade. Which Zoro gladly gave to Luffy instead, who went to use it right away when they left. But Zoro didn't expect Luffy to drag him along.

**Need. Reviews. (Creepy voice) My preciousssss.**


	3. The arcade

**Me no own One Piece X3**

Zoro really didn't want to come here to the arcade. In fact, when Luffy wanted him to come, he was about to decline. But the younger boy had a nervous, almost scared, look in his eyes.

So now here he was, standing beside Luffy, who was in the middle of shooting poorly digital made zombies on an arcade machine with a plastic gun.

His yells of success for every time he killed a zombie would attract a lot of attention. Zoro didn't care about the stares. He was focused on the certain attention Luffy was getting from four kids in the corner from the other side of the room.

All of them in hoodies with the hoods over their heads hiding their faces, and about Zoro's age. They looked vaguely familiar but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Whether he knew them or not he was still going to keep an eye on them. Because those stares they were giving Luffy did not go down with him. Sure he had just met the kid, so the way he was being so protective was kind of strange. But he just had this feeling, like Luffy needed him, needed his protection.

"Awww!" Luffy whined out. "Zoro, can you go get some more quarters from my backpack, it's over by the door."

Zoro looked over at the kids in the corner again. They seemed like they were waiting for something. Like an opportunity.

"No, I think we should go."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Zoro. I'll go get them." Luffy grinned and ran off toward his backpack.

"Lu-" Zoro stopped talking when something glinted from across the room. He looked over and saw one of the kids pulling out a small gun from their jacket.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled and ran toward the unaware teen.

Luffy turned to look at Zoro. 'What's his problem?' was all Luffy thought before he heard a loud bang and felt a big pain in his side. His eyes squinted then widened in realization as he started to fall backward.

"Luffy no!" Zoro rushed forward to the bleeding Luffy who was now choking on the blood coming from his mouth, while the red liquid started to form a puddle around him. The bullet must've hit something important.

The people screamed as they rushed out of the arcade, kicking over Luffy's bag and spilling his quarters everywhere.

Zoro held Luffy up a little in his arms as he glare at the hooded bastards. They walked past the two, the one in the front saying something before they left.

Zoro became enraged at what he heard. "He should've died in the park." kept ringing in his head before he finally knew who they were. The bullies from his school, also from the park.

Zoro picked Luffy up and ran to his car. Putting Luffy in the passenger side and then getting in and driving off to his house. He wasn't taking Luffy to the hospital. It was too far away, and they would want to find those guys.

But Zoro wanted to be the one to find them, and personally make them pay for what they did.

**I'm a cat, I'm a cat. And I meow meow meow and I dance dance dan- sorry, it's stuck in my head. Anyway... Review please!**


	4. Luffy's Memories

**Heya, this story idea came to me at about 11 p.m. so I decided to get my butt out of bed and type it before I forgot about it. Typed from 11 to 1 in the morning. Enjoy. Oh, and I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro quickly pulled up into his driveway and got out to bring Luffy inside. Zoro's house was big. Not huge but big. Well, maybe a little bit bigger than big. It has four bedrooms, all of them master bedroom sized. A pool room, and a medical room. Plus a room that Zoro installed himself, the dojo.

He brought Luffy inside and rushed him to the medical room. Luffy was layed down onto the medical bed, then Zoro went to the cabinet to get some gauze, disinfectant, bandages, and tweezers, since the bullet was still in Luffy's side.

Once he found everything he cleaned up the most of the blood so as he could see the bullet. It's a good thing Luffy wouldn't be awake for this part, because Zoro doubted he would stay still for this. He took the tweezers and reached in the wound to get the bullet. After three tries he finally got a hold of the bullet and pulled it out, then the disinfectant was sprayed on and the gauze was pressed down before he wrapped the bandages around Luffy's side.

Zoro wasn't really freaked out about doing this. He's seen a lot worse and gruesome things. He shuddered at the unwanted memories.

((( )))

_Pain._

_Blood._

_Laughter._

_Darkness._

_How did it come to this? He had been walking home after going to the super market for.. **him**. It was so quiet. How did he not here them? He remembers a bag being wrapped around his head, making him blind. Then they dragged him off to someplace. There was a lot of movement. After they stopped moving him his head felt heavy. The bag was taken off, and he stared at the face of some kid who looked a bit older then him._

"_Monkey D. Luffy." The kid said. "This is your unlucky day." He chuckled. "You're next on our list. Get to it boys!"_

_Pain. From the punches and kicks._

_Blood. From the cuts they were giving him with a pocket knife._

_Laughter. From the boys beating him black and blue._

_Why? Did he do something wrong? Was **he **so mad at him that he hired these kids to do this? He told him he was sorry. He didn't mean to ruin it. But he knew that picture was important. It was after all, a picture of his wife. Who was dead. The picture was irreplaceable Luffy knew. But to go so far as to hire these guys to do this to him..._

_No._

_Grandpa would never do that._

_These bullies must have just decided to do this to him. But, out of nowhere. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence could it? Maybe grandpa did... _

_Whose that? Green hair? He looks like a good guy, maybe he would-what? Where did that bat come from? Maybe that guy will help me, wait! Don't go! Wait1 Wait!_

_Darkness. From an iron bat hitting his face with full force._

_((( )))_

_His eyes opened slowly. He was still upside down. Look at all the blood on the ground. Was that all his? It looks like a rain puddle, except the rain is red. It tastes like copper. Yuck. Red is running down his face and into his eyes. It hurts. _

_Snap._

_Thud._

_Splash._

_Great, now he was covered in blood. Guess the rope wasn't strong enough to hold him any longer. Every thing's so spinny. It's hard to walk. But I have to try, I've been gone for too long. He's probably even madder now. It's so cold, even colder then before. His body is trembling. But he'll make it home, step by step. _

_((( )))_

"_Luffy! What happened?"_

_'Ace. I'm sorry, but I can't talk for some reason.'_

"_Luffy! What's with all this blood? Talk to me! Why aren't you talking"_

"_A-A-ce. S-s-"_

"_Luffy, you can't talk can you? It's ok. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."_

_Ace you don't have to pick me up. I can walk, really. What about grandpa? Is he still mad?_

"_G-gran-"_

"_He went out Luf. He'll be back soon. Then me and him are gonna go out and find who did this."_

_So grandpa didn't have those guys do this. I should've known. Grandpa's not that cruel. I'm so happy._

_((( )))_

"_Luffy, wake up. You're going to school today. No more home school remember? C'mon get up."_

"_Naa, alright Ace. 5 more minutes."_

"_Nope."_

"_Hey put me down. Where we goin' Ace?"_

"_To the bathroom. I prepared for you not wanting to wake up."_

"_Huh? Hey don't dump me in the tub! Ack! Wet! Cold! Fine I'll go get ready! Guh!"_

"_HAHAHA! Some way to wake up huh Luffy?"_

"_Oh hey grandpa."_

"_Better get going. You got 10 minutes left."_

"_WHAT! CRAP!" _

_He quickly got dressed and made sure his bandages were all secure. Hopefully the kids at his new school won't judge him by his appearance or they might think he's gonna get in a lot of fights. He grabbed a muffin on the way out while saying good bye._

_((( )))_

"_You can come in now."_

_He walked in after the teachers' words. Nobody's making any kind of judgment from what it looks like. Good._

"_Um, hi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."_

"_Let's see. There's a seat by Zoro, the one with the green hair."_

_Green hair? That seems familiar. Maybe. Luffy's eyes widened once he saw him. Then he looked down at the floor. It is. It's the guy from the park. The one who left me. He sat down next to him, ignoring the stares from a few of the other kids._

_The other kids are taking tests, and he has nothing to do. He supposes he could take a nap. But then the nightmares would come back. The ones from the park. They flashed in his mind again, playing over and over. Making him scream. But only in his head, not out loud._

_The bell rang._

_He stood up after most of the kids left. He looked down at Zoro before he spoke._

"_Zoro right?'_

"_Yeah, that's my name."_

"_Could you show me where my classes are?"_

"_Yeah let me see your schedule. Wow, you have all the same classes as me. So just follow me to every class then."_

_Luffy smiled, this guy was actually pretty friendly._

"_Yosh!"_

_((( )))_

_How?_

_How did this happen again?_

_He knew those guys. The same ones from the park._

_Why did they do this? Again?_

_What did he do to them? What did he EVER do to THEM! It made him so angry._

_But, he didn't feel angry. He felt to tired to be angry. Probably from losing to much blood from the gun shot to his side._

_Every thing's fading._

_Fading to black._

_Darkness._

_((( )))_

Zoro whipped his head toward Luffy's direction after hearing him gasp awake. Probably a nightmare. He wouldn't doubt it after what the kid's been through.

"Z-Zoro?"

"Yeah Luffy, I'm right here." Zoro got up and walked over to Luffy.

The smaller teen watched as Zoro walked over to him. Once he was there Luffy wrapped his arms around him. He knew it was kind of weird. He hadn't known Zoro for that long after all. But every time he has those nightmares, he always needs somebody to be there for him. Luckily Zoro returned the hug. Knowing that Luffy probably needed some comfort.

After Luffy let go Zoro went to get him some water. He figured the boy might need some time to register what had happened. And the poor thing is probably parched.

After Zoro left Luffy collapsed back onto the bed, wincing at the pain. These nightmares have really got to stop.

**Sorry if it's a crappy chapter, but like I said, I was typing from 11 at night to 1 in the morning sooo, yeah. Don't forget to review my wonderful readers. :3**


	5. Their baaaack

**Okay, so I know this chapter is waaay over do. Sorry about that guys. Thing is, I moved so it took me a while to get my computer hooked up and then get my internet back after I moved. But I've been writing in a journal so I now have plenty more stories to share with you guys.**

**Zoro: Took you long enough.**

***Pouts* Well I'm sorry for not being able to move faster.**

***beep beep beep...***

***smack***

"**Damn it, broke another one."**

**Zoro sat up and rubbed one of his eyes. He stood up and, stepping over the broken alarm clock, slowly walked over to his dresser to get dressed.**

**He pulled out his school uniform, which he hated. A white button down long sleeved shirt with a red tie, over that goes a black over coat, and black pants. There were no shoes with the uniform, you just where your own shoes.**

**After he was dressed he went to the medical room to check on Luffy. He knocked on the wooden door before opening it slowly to peek in.**

**Luffy was standing in the middle of the room fiddling with his tie while his arms trembled from the effort to keep them up. Zoro walked in silently right up to Luffy, who hadn't noticed his presence yet.**

"**Luffy,"**

"**Eeep!" Luffy jumped and quickly turned to face Zoro. "God Zoro, you scared me!"**

"**Luffy, what do you think you're doing?" Zoro continued.**

**Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Getting ready for school, what else would I be doing?"**

"**You should be in bed, not getting ready for school."**

"**But Zoro-"**

"**No. Back into bed, or I'll put you back myself." Zoro crossed his arms and gave Luffy a look that said 'that's the end of it'. **

**Luffy puffed out his cheeks and huffed. "Fiiine. But you have to bring me back some food from Home Ec."**

"**Alright, but you better be laying down when I get back."**

"**Yosh!"**

**Zoro turned and left as Luffy crawled back into bed. A frown placed itself on his face. Today, today he was going to show those hooded bastards who they were messing with. He didn't care if he got suspended. Or even worse. He will kick their asses, and Luffy won't have to deal with them anymore.**

**The school bell rang for lunch break. Zoro didn't head for the lunch line though, he was heading for what he knew was those hooded bastards favorite spot. He's been looking for them all day, but no suck luck. Now he knew where he could find them, there was only one place that they go during lunch.**

"**Hey Zoro, watcha doin'?" Usopp walked up to Zoro from the lunch table where Sanji and Nami were talking.**

"**Looking." Zoro replied without stopping.**

"**For a person?"**

"**Yup."**

**Zoro came upon the corner of the outside of the school building, all he had to do was round the corner and-**

"**SHIT!"**

"**Bwah! What?" Usopp stumbled back and almost fell over, not expecting Zoro to scream like that.**

"**There not here!"**

"**Who?"**

**Those FUCKING hooded bastards!"**

"**C-calm down Zoro, why are you looking for those delinquents?"**

"**Because."**

"**Um, ok. Well, they left earlier."**

"**Damn it. They probably knew I was coming for them. Cowards." Zoro seethed as he started to walk back to go to his next class.**

"**Pfff. Sooo bored." Luffy groaned as he layed on his bed. "Hmmm, maybe Zoro won't mind if I watched TV." Luffy grinned and stood up to go to the living room, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door, and then an all too familiar voice. **

"**Hey, little monkey! We know you're in there, open up or we'll bust down the door!"**

**Luffy's eyes widened and he could've sworn his heart even stopped beating for a few seconds.**

"**Oh no."**

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm so mean. Don't worry, I already have the next chapter written down. Umm, somewhere. **

**Zoro: *cough* lost it *cough cough***

**What? No of course I didn't lose it! I know exactly where it is!**

**Zoro: *Rolls eyes***

**See ya next time!**


	6. Raid

**Hey mina. Sorry for not updating for like 100 eons, but my computer stopped working for a while so, yeah. I started working on a story for Mcgooen from deviant art because one of her pictures inspired me, that should be done soon. But I have no idea what I'm going to title it yet, so just keep an eye out for it. Again I'm so sorry for the late update. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**Sanji: I forgive you Ani-chwaaan!**

**Zoro: ...stupid cook.**

**Sanji: why you-**

**Thank you Sanjiii *glomps***

**Sanji: Ani-chwaaaan! *faints***

**Zoro: *walks away unhappily***

**Well, looks like Zoro's going off to do his Zoro pout. Enjoy! Oh, and there is some (alot of) bad language in here.**

"Yo marimo, what's gotten stuck up your ass?"

School had already gotten out. Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were walking home together, much to Zoros disliking.

"Shut up you stupid prick."

It would take about 10 more minutes before Zoro would get home. And 15 for Sanji and Nami since they lived farther down.

"Whoa, whoa! Watch your language around the lady dumbass!'

Zoro rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Whatever dick cook. Like you should talk."

"Goddamnit! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Sanji, I think it would be best not to bug Zoro." Nami watched as Zoro had sped up his pace. 'What's wrong with him?' She questioned in her mind as Sanji walked off to a different direction. He was too pissed with the marimo to deal with him now.

'Oh no, oh crap, oh god!' was all that Luffy could think as the front door was being beaten on. 'How did they know I was here?'

"Damn it, the door won't budge. Oh good, you're here. Break down this door for us."

"Alright."

Luffy willed his feet to move and ran into Zoros room just before the door was smashed in and split right down the middle.

"Nice work. Let's go you guys."

Luffy heard the thumps of footsteps going into all rooms of the dorm and then stop. He thought he heard them getting farther but still remained where he was standing.

Luffy stood frozen as he waited for a sound. He finally heard somebody walking toward Zoros room and panicked as he locked the door and frantically tried to find a place to hide. He decided on the closet, since Zoro had next to nothing in his room and there was no underside of his bed.

The door to the closet closed as soon as the other door had opened and somebody entered. The person in there took his sweet time searching around, even though there was nothing to search, and every second that person took searching the room was agonizing as Luffy tried to labor his breathing.

He could've sworn his heart stopped when the footsteps paused in front of the closet. He covered his mouth as little sounds escaped his throat and slid down the wall onto his butt, pulling his knees up into his chest.

The doorknob rattled as the person outside put his hands on the handles. Luffys throat tightened up and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. The doors started to slowly open and his tears finally fell.

He closed his eyes and squeezed his body into a tight ball, trying to disappear. Big hands grabbed his shoulders making him let out a whimpering sob.

"Luffy!"

The raven opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him.

"S-Sanji?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I-I…" Luffy started to whimper.

"Whoa, hey. Calm down."

"What the hell happened to the door?! Luffy! You in here?!"

"Z-Zoro!"

"Lu-Shitty cook? Why the hell are you here? And what'd you do to Luffy?!" Zoro scowled at the cook when he saw him with his hands on Luffys shoulders.

"What? Why do you think I did something?"

"Just get out of the way!" Zoro shoved Sanji back and kneeled down in front of Luffy.

"Zoro it was so scary!" Luffy lunged at Zoro, hanging onto him for dear life. "They were back for me!" Zoros eyes widened in realization. Know it made sense as to why they weren't there today. Damn it, he should've known that they would come back for Luffy.

Zoro looked down and found that Luffy had fallen asleep. He turned to the cook to tell him to leave, but found that he already had.

'Why was he even here in the first place?' Zoro thought.

He picked up Luffy and carried him to his room, which was surprisingly one of the cleanest rooms in the house after the raid. He placed Luffy down on the bed and tucked him in.

And as he made his way back to his room, a thought just hit him. If they came back for Luffy. He must be on their oh so famous list that everyone knows about. Meaning they won't quit coming back for him.

Not until he's dead.

**ooo, I know it wasn't much. Again. But I did try my best to make it long. Did you know that if you listen to the original caramelldansen, the chorus sounds like they're saying weird things.**

**"Dance on me balls"**

**"Cat f-cking a handbag"**

**"Yours only yours"**

"**And your a staple bastard"**

**"This no lie"**

**"Lisa in the crowd said"**

**"Hey honey now"**

**"It's caremelldansen"**

**So yeah. That's just what I hear. Yup. So anyway, review please. I haven't been getting that many reviews, and it's making Chopper cry. Now I am off to go watch PewDiePie :3**


	7. Mission

**Helloooo, I am back. Are you happy to hear from me? ^_^ I hope so. So I'm sorry for not updating in so long, not gonna lie... I was lazy. Yup... I mean, I had written this chapter down like a month ago, but then I was too lazy too get on the computer and type it up then post it. And when I finally decided to, my computer was being stupid and decided to stop working every time I tried to post it. -_-' But yeah, here's a new chapter, kinda(really) short.**

((()))

"N-no, no get away! HELP ME!"

"Where ya' goin'? We just want to talk little monkey!"

"AHH! NO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP-"

" Luffy?!"

"Z-Zoro? ZORO, I'M HERE, PLEA-AUGH!"

"No use, ya little bitch."

"NAAAHH!"

"Luffy! Luffy wake up!"

"Nnn, hah? Zoro? Z-Zoro! Those guys they're-"

"Shh, shh, it's ok, you were dreaming."

"Dreaming? O-Oh. W-what happened, where did those guys go yesterday? They were, looking for me and just, disappeared."

"I don't know. I came home, the door was broken down, and the only person in here was you and that bastard cook."

"Sanji? Hey, where is Sanji? Is he still here?"

"No. I don't know where he went, he just up and left. Probably went home."

"Oh..."

((()))

"..."

"..."

*SLAP!*

"**WHY ISN'T THE CHILD DEAD?!**"

"I-I couldn't do it"

"**YOU COULDN'T DO IT?! **This was _**your**_ mission, I sent you to do **ONE THING**, AND YOU **COULDN'T** **FUCKING** **DO IT**!"

"I'm sorry."

"sorry? You're, **SORRY**? I don't except failures, and you **KNOW** it."

"I-I'm sorry my princess. But, I won't fail you on the the next mission you give me-"

"There will be no next mission unless you get rid of that child."

"I...can't...I-I won't..."

"Pardon, I must have heard you wrong. Because the words **CAN'T,** and **WON'T,** are two things that are never mentioned in my presence. Especially by someone of the likes of you. Now go and do your goddamn mission."

"..."

"Did I fucking stutter. I said go do your mission, **NOW, SANJI**!"

"...Yes... My princess."

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNN, PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
